Si algún día quieres volver a casa
by LightLuxen
Summary: <html><head></head>"¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a aporrear la puerta de Smoker a más de las tres de la madrugada? No alguien sobrio, seguro. Por eso una borracha Tashigi no tuvo problemas en hacerlo"</html>


_Había empezado otras dos historias (una sobre estos dos otra vez aunque en un tono más oscuro...) cuando he encontrado este archivo. Lo había escrito hace unos meses y la verdad no iba a publicarlo, pero hoy lo he visto y me ha dado algo de pena el pobrecito. No es que esté muy orgullosa pero espero que lo disfrutéis. _

¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a aporrear la puerta de Smoker a más de las tres de la madrugada? No alguien sobrio, seguro. Por eso una borracha Tashigi no tuvo problemas en hacerlo.

-¡Tú!

En un principio Smoker pensó que Tashigi se había equivocado de habitación ya que no llevaba sus gafas puestas. Pero en cuanto escuchó hasta que punto podía alargar la simple palabra "tú", vio la botella verde en su mano derecha, reparó en su pelo despeinado y el sutil olor a alcohol de su aliento, deseó no haber abierto la puerta. Y en caso de hacerlo - ese era su caso -tendría haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices y haber vuelto a la cama. No lo hizo.

-Estás borracha- observación obvia para ambos pero necesitada de ser dicha en voz alta.

-¡Así es!- y parecía orgullosa de ello por su sonrisa y la botella en alto. Sus

recuerdos con resaca de acompañamiento a la mañana siguiente empezarían con esa imagen.

Smoker dio un paso atrás ante su reacción. Una Tashigi borracha hacía que la situación fuera impredecible, además de ridícula e inquietante. Ella aprovechó el traspiés para colarse en la habitación por debajo de su brazo.

El camarote de Smoker nunca podría estar desordenado por la ausencia de cosas que desordenar. En su armario podrían encontrarse el número exacto -y bajo- de prendas necesarias. Sobre su escritorio no había ningún folio o lapicero lleno de bolígrafos, reglas y otros objetos que nunca utilizaría. Tampoco se veían ninguno de los galardones que había recibido a lo largo de su carrera; algunos marines bajo su mando aseguraban haberle visto tirarlos al mar la misma noche en que los ganaba. No había plantas decorativas, ni alfombras, ni fotografías, ni recuerdos. Sólo una cama (de sábanas blancas ahora deshecha), su escritorio y su casi vacío armario. Lo necesario para vivir en un sitio sin aferrarse a él. A Tashigi siempre le había parecido que aquella habitación ,en cierto modo, era

perfecta para Smoker.

Fue rápida hasta la cama derramando algunas gotas de la botella por el suelo , se subió en ella y empezó a dar grandes saltos extendiendo los brazos en un intento de alcanzar el techo riendo sin parar. Smoker parpadeó varias veces molesto: sí,aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

Estaba borracha, dando saltos dignos de una niña sobre su cama, manchándola con más alcohol y riendo como una psicópata que acaba de cometer un nuevo asesinato. La idea de lanzarla de culo al pasillo y cerrarle la puerta le resultó más apetecible en ese momento. Apetecible pero poco práctica: lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Tashigi fuese vista saliendo de su camarote en ese estado? (si alguien la había visto yendo hacia allí, cosa que agradecería que no hubiese ocurrido, era algo irremediable).Ya había suficientes rumores corriendo por la boca de muchos. Además, luego tendría que abrirle para comunicarle su

traslado a otra base de menor rango por su comportamiento o alguna sanción peor. Al menos tenía que agradecer que, por el momento, Tashigi no era del tipo de personas que al emborracharse se intentan acostar con el primero que pillan.

Smoker se asomó al pasillo y miró a ambos lados. Despejado. Nadie hacia guardia a las 3:27 de la mañana por la planta baja. En esa planta y en esa zona sólo se encontraban los camarotes del vicealmirante y la capitana, y algunos almacenes de comida y armamento. Aún así cerró la puerta con sigilo.

-La resaca de mañana no te librará de tus acciones de esta noche. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Debería suspenderte cuatro meses!

Ella dio un trago a la botella antes de responder.

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!- esperó unos segundos ante una esperada y ausente reacción de él- Sí, Señor Cáncer de Pulmón. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, aunque estoy segura de que no tenías ni idea- a pesar de arrastrar las vocales y oler a alcohol, tenía razón- Y no utilices ese tono de reprimenda conmigo. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que se supone que hacen el resto de chicas de 23 años en un día como hoy: emborracharse e intentar buscar un ligue de una noche. Aunque en eso tengo ventaja: vivo en un barco rodeada de hombres que quieren acostarse conmigo.

Soltó una carcajada y dio unos tragos más. Smoker aprovechó para buscar unos puros y su mechero. Los necesitaba y rápido. Si no, acabaría cumpliendo sus fantasías de lanzar a Tashigi fuera; ya no sabía si por la puerta o la ventana.

-Sí. Vivo el sueño de toda mujer: vivir en un barco lleno de hombres que sólo se duchan dos veces a la semana y que te miran como si tuvieran rayos X en los ojos. No es que no me guste mi trabajo, señor. Adoro mi trabajo. Me llena de satisfacción ayudar a la gente y convertir este mundo en un lugar mejor. -sus cambios de tonos de voz iban acompañados de cambios exagerados de expresiones- Pero quizá debería haber seguido el consejo de mi madre y trabajar en la verdulería familiar y olvidarme de todo el rollo de las espadas. Aunque ni loca me casaría con Fredic, el vecino empollón de al lado. Tranquilo jefe que ese consejo maternal no pienso seguirlo ni loca.

Soltó otra carcajada más ronca. El recuerdo de ese momento en particular sería el que, al día siguiente, hiciera a Tashigi atravesar la cubierta en un rápido sprint para rogar perdón su superior.

-Eres demasiado torpe para ser verdulera.

El enfado en su voz se había disipado en parte - siempre habría un enfado natural en sus facciones y forma de hablar - y se había apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus amados puros.

-Lo se. También lo soy para ser marine y aquí me tienes.

Smoker dejó de oir el sonido de los muelles. Debía de haber dejado sus

acrobacias. Oh no. Ya no se reía ni saltaba. Mierda. Ya empezaba el momento emocional de borrachera.

-Mi madre se horrorizó cuando le dije que quería ser marine, ¿sabes? Claro que no lo sabes. No tienes obligación de saberlo.- tiró a la botella al suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama. De repente su exceso de alegría y diversión habían sido sustituidas por una Tashigi cansada y perdida. -Mi madre me dijo lo que todos me dijeron al principio : " Eso no es para mujeres". Recuerdo como la llamaba los primeros días llorando diciendo que quería volver a casa porque no podía soportarlo más, pero al final nunca volvía... Aunque mírame ahora. Supongo que tenía razón. Y práctica; mi hermano había muerto dos años antes de alistarme en una estúpida misión de reconocimiento. Él también era marine. Sólo un soldado más cuyo nombre no apareció en ningún periódico tras su muerte. Pero era marine. Y mi hermano.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Smoker había vuelto a abrir los ojos y la miraba con interés. Habían trabajado juntos cinco años desde que tan sólo tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos y lo cierto era que no sabía nada de ella.

-Quiero volver a casa. Dejar todo esto y empezar de cero. Ser verdulera

inexperta, vivir con mi madre, ver que tal le ha sentado el tiempo a Fredic el vecino empollón , sin preocuparme de compañeros pervertidos, piratas u ocultar lo obvio para todos. He oído lo que dicen. Que no debería tener este cargo porque soy demasiado debilucha y que lo conservo porque nos acostamos.- ella de río de forma vacía - Imbéciles...Quiero poder llevar faldas y desayunar en la misma cafetería todos los días, o tener que ordenar y limpiar mi casa cada semana. Ir a comprar la comida en la tienda de la misma calle y tener una amistad con la dueña. Tener un perro o un gato. Una estantería llena de libros sobre espadas y su historia...He tenido que emborracharme para decírtelo. Intimidas un poco, con esa mirada como si fueses a atacar en cualquier momento o supieras un secreto oscuro de todo el mundo.

Tashigi se levantó y, tropezando en dos ocasiones, se acercó hasta él. Smoker resopló. Por el bien de Tashigi, sería mejor que no pasara a la borracha atrevida. Antes de tropezar por tercera vez se detuvo.

-Pero bueno, cuando mañana firmes un papel que me saque de aquí yo entraré corriendo por la puerta pidiendo que no lo hagas porque no me acordaré de nada de esta noche - se equivocaba - y tú no la firmarás. ¿Sabes por qué? Esperó unos segundos como si de verdad esperara una respuesta.

-Porque en toda tu vida no encontrarías a un ayudante o esclavo o subordinado como yo. Nunca. Porque no hay ningún ser humano que no salga por la puerta asustado viéndote día tras día con esa cara se asesinó en serie. Y tampoco hay nadie que aguante tus exagerados hábitos de fumador. ¡Dios, fumas muchísimo! Y además soportar a esos pervertidos que ya te he comentado ¿Y sabes una cosa más por la que no me vas a despedir? Me aprecias más que como a una marine, y eso me hace irreemplazable

-Y molesta.

Sin esperarse lo, y aún habiéndolo hecho el ver todavía doble y tener los reflejos chamuscados Smoker la agarró del brazo y abrió la puerta. Suficiente para su paciencia.

Iba a cerrar y volver a su ahora más deshecha cama cuando Tashigi le llamó por última vez.

-Si algún día quieres volver a casa, te permito ir borracho a mi habitación y saltar en mi cama, ¿vale?

Después se giró y apoyándose en las paredes empezó su intento de recorrido hasta su camarote.

Smoker le cerró la puerta por fin y volvió a la cama.


End file.
